


Down N' Dirty

by Ribellione



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Billy is a BRAT, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Teacher Steve Harrington, Top Steve Harrington, and all the dirty tags, billy is a whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: Steve couldn’t complain, his life's not bad at all. it’s 1986, he’s 32, teaching English at his old high school, has lovely students and lives in a nice apartment. Life wasn’t so bad. It really wasn’t, but then there was this boy Steve couldn’t get out of his head.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I abandoned my other works and wrote this instead, whoops. I don't have any friends in this fandom though so sorry for any mistakes, didn't have someone to proof read!

Steve couldn’t complain, his life is not bad at all. it’s 1986, he’s 32, teaching English at his old high school, has lovely students and lives in a nice apartment. Life wasn’t so bad. And it wasn’t so bad he and his high school sweetheart Nancy split up. He couldn’t imagine being married to her now. He still talked to her and her now husband Jonathan though. They were friends, kind of. The only thing lacking in his life was a partner. Steve was just never really interested in anyone. He wasn’t even sure if he was into men or women. Probably both, but everyone he went on a date with had bored him. Kimberly from last week was way too shy, Brad from last month had too much to say about Steve’s style and workout routine. Such a dick. So Steve just stuck to his right hand and porn. Life wasn’t bad.

It really wasn’t, but then there was this boy Steve couldn’t get out of his head, and it was frustrating him. 

He kept telling himself he wasn’t going to pay for sex. He should just go to clubs and see if he could find someone for a random hookup. But that one night he drove to the next town over, to the corner on that one specific street. And there he had seen him, the boy with the blonde curls. Steve had almost stopped his car and invited the boy in, but then decided not to and quickly drove home. What was he thinking? He’s a teacher! he couldn’t get into illegal stuff like this, no matter how lonely he felt sometimes.

Monday, 03:15 PM

“So, did anyone finish their book yet? You only have one week left until the test!” Steve told his class. Steve saw Dustin and Will looking at each other with worried looks. The boys always sat in the front, but Steve felt like they only sat in the front because they liked him as a teacher, not because they loved English so much. Steve looked around the rest of the class. Maxine didn’t even have a book with her. “Max, how about you? Have you finished it yet?” She sighed. “I’m not reading a stupid romance book.” She didn’t even look at Steve when she said it. Steve didn’t know what to do with her. Her grades had dropped ever since the thing with her parents happened three months ago. Steve didn’t know the specifics but Hopper had told him Susan Mayfield had committed suicide, and Neil Hargrove had left, presumably to California. Steve could understand that something like that was hard on a 16 year old. He was pretty sure that if it had happened to him he wouldn’t have been able to go to school for a while. Maxine was back after the funeral, acting as if nothing had happened. Tough girl. 

The bell rang and all the kids quickly grabbed their books and left. “Max, can you stay?” Steve asked before Maxine could leave. The boys looked at her sympathetically and waved. See you, Lucas mouthed at her. Steve felt like an ass for asking her to stay after class, again. “Max, I know it’s tough for you, I really do-“ “Don’t.” She cut him off. “Don’t give me this sympathy bullshit, mr. Harrington, you know better.” Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “You’re right, I’m sorry. But Max, I am still your teacher and your grades are dropping. I don’t want you to get behind. Can you please just give your brother the note this time? I know you’ve thrown my previous notes away. I really need to speak to him about this, Maxine.” He slid the note he wrote this morning towards her. Maxine grabbed it and shoved it in her backpack. “Bye Mr. Harrington, see you tomorrow.” she said before she left. 

“Robin I just do not know what to do!” Steve said. he was sitting in the teachers lounge together with his coworker and best friend, Robin Buckley. She taught the art classes and was damn good at it. Robin frowned. “What? Is this about Maxine again?” Steve nodded. “Yea. She’s failing my class but I can’t get a hold of her brother. I’M failing her, Robin. this is on ME. I’m her teacher, an adult in her life, I should be able to help her!” Robin sighed. “Steve, calm down. I know you want to help but it isn’t your responsibility. You can’t help her if she won’t let you.” Steve shook his head. “No Robin, you’re wrong. it IS my responsibility. At least that’s how I feel.” “You’re way too good for this world, Dingus. She isn’t in my class so I don’t think I can help but I’ll see what I can do for you.”Robin smiled. Steve nodded and grabbed his stuff. I’m going home, I’ll finish grading these papers later.” “Take care, Steve.”

09:48 PM

Steve had been thinking instead of grading papers. And the thinking got him drinking. His students were his responsibility. He couldn’t stand that he couldn’t help Maxine. He knew how it felt to be abandoned by your parents, kind of. They were still alive, yes, but they had never been there for him. he had been raised by maids and gardeners and cooks. He just needed something to get this out of his head tonight. He wanted some weed, but the only dealers he knew where some of the seniors at Hawkins High. He couldn’t ask a damn kid for weed! Then Steve had another idea. Well, it was probably the booze that came up with this idea, but Steve didn’t really care right now.

10:16 PM

Steve parked his car and rolled down the window. A man walked up to his window and looked him up and down. “Looking for some company?” He smiled. Steve nodded. His mouth felt dry. “Yea. Uhm the blonde with the curls, is he available tonight?” The man smiled even wider and nodded. “Oh yes he sure is. This is your first time here, right? I haven’t seen your face before. Are you sure you want him?” “Yea, why not?” The man pointed over his shoulder. “Because Angel over there is a brat. Not a lot of men that look like you can deal with him. I got some petite girls over there, though, or some more submissive guys if that’s the only thing you’re into.” Steve shook his head. “No I’ll be fine, I can deal with him.” He wasn’t sure if he actually could. Maybe he should just go back home. “I just want the blonde, thanks.” He tried to sound cool. It seemed like it worked. The man turned around and shouted; “Angel! get your ass over here, I got you a client!” He looked back at Steve. “For how long do you want him?” Steve wasn’t sure, what was normal? “Uhm, two hours?” he said, sounding less cool than before. The man accepted it. “Great. That’s gonna be 450. pay up front.” Steve’s eyes got wide and he nearly chocked. “S-sorry, how much?” The man grunted. “You wanted him you pay for him. If you can’t afford it then beat it, pervert.” Steve grabbed his wallet and quickly counted out 450. “N-no it’s not a problem.” he said while handing over the money. The guy counted it again and then opened the passenger door. “He’s all yours.” he said while letting the blonde in. Letting Angel in. He was wearing tight denims, cowboy boots with a heel and a cropped top with some band on it underneath his leather jacket. Steve wasn’t sure how this worked. Was he supposed to introduce himself? Did his two hours start now? “Hi, I’m Steve.” He tried. The boy didn’t look at him, just popped his bubble gum. Steve started his car and started driving home. He felt nervous, really nervous. “Do you have any good music in here?” the boy, Angel, said while looking through the stuff in Steve’s car. “Uhm, I have Queen?” Steve said. Angel made a gagging noise. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled a tape out. “Mine it is then.” he said. He reached out to the tape deck but Steve grabbed his hand before he could touch anything. “No, not my style. We’re almost there anyway.” he said. He didn’t know the artist on Angel’s tape, RATT it read, same as on his shirt, but judging by the shirt and the tape it was some heavy metal stuff. Angel folded his arms and gave Steve a nasty look. “Turn around then, bring me back.” Steve couldn’t believe his ears. “I know I’m new to this but I’M the one paying, so I’m pretty sure I get to call the shots.” Angel groaned, put his tape back in his pocket and fished a cigarette out of it. “Don’t smoke in here.” Steve mumbled when Angel was about to light the cigarette. “One more comment and I’m leaving, Steve.” Angel said. He pulled his gum out of his mouth and stuck it to the dashboard. He lit the cigarette anyway. Steve kept quiet. 

Steve parked his car in front of his apartment and got out, expecting Angel to follow. Only he didn’t. Steve walked back to the passenger side and opened the door. “What, are you not allowed to come in or something? Are we supposed to fuck in the car?” Angel grinned at him. He was so pretty when he smiled. Steve wanted more of that. “No, I was just waiting for you to open the door for me, like a gentleman should.” Alright, Steve took his previous thought back. He didn’t want to see more of that smile, he wanted to return the boy and get his money back. Angel got out of the car, winked at him and squeezed his dick before passing him. Steve didn’t want to return him after all. The man had said it though, hr had warned Steve that Angel is a brat. Maybe Steve should have listened. There was something about Angel though.

Steve hadn’t had the chance to really look at the boy yet. He had only seen him in the dark of the night. Now, sitting on his couch with the lights shining on his face he looked young. “How old are you, by the way?” Steve asked him while pouring them both a tequila shot. Steve was more of a beer guy but Angel had insisted on tequila. Luckily Steve still had some. “I’m legal, who cares how old I am.” He took the shot glass from Steve’s hand, downed it and gave it back to Steve. “More.” Steve gave his own glass to Angel and put his hand on his waist. “Why do you keep threatening to leave? Don’t you have a job to do? I paid for a fuck, not a fight.” Angel actually laughed out loud and downed the other shot glass of tequila. “This is why I have regulars, honey! Take me as I am or find another whore, I do what I like. They know it, and that’s what they like. They get what they want, I get what I want. it’s a win win.” Steve just blinked. Was he missing something? Angel pulled him down on the couch and straddled his lap. “I like it rough, baby. Discipline me.” He said while mouthing at Steve’s neck. Damn, he sounded sexy. Steve put his hands on Angel’s ass and pulled him closer. Angel went for his mouth and Steve could taste the tequila on his tongue. he needed a drink too. “How about we grab another drink and move this to the bedroom?” Steve suggested. Angel rolled his hips against Steve’s, making them both moan. “How about you shut up.” He grinned. Steve remembered what Angel had said before. He wanted to be disciplined, right. He could get it then. Steve grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled his head back. “Actually, that wasn’t a suggestion. Bring me the bottle, whore.” Angel moaned loud at that. “Now we’re talking, baby!” he said, voice pitched a lot higher than before. He got up from Steve’s lap, kicked his boots off and went into the kitchen to grab the tequila. That actually felt good, ordering Angel around. he was a brat, he deserved it. He NEEDED it. Angel came back with the tequila, cap already off. Bottle a lot more empty than Steve remembered it. Angel sat down on his lap again. “Open your mouth.” he cooed. Steve leaned back and did as Angel asked. he let the boy pour the tequila in his mouth. “Now what, sir?” Angel asked after taking a sip of the bottle himself. Steve took a second to think. he paid for Angel to be here, he could request anything he wanted. Literally anything. Oh this was gonna be great. “How about you put that bratty mouth of yours to good use and suck my cock?” Angel got down on his knees and spread Steve’s legs. “Don’t choke though.” Steve grinned. The tequila was making him more relaxed for sure. Angel bit the inside of his thigh and reached for his button. “I’ve got a lot of experience, sir. Your cock won’t choke me.” Steve took it as a challenge. He raised his hips so Angel could pull his pants down. He saw Angel swallow when his half hard cock became visible through his briefs. “You sure are big.” Angel mumbled. He licked his lips and pulled Steve’s dick out of his briefs. “Halfway there, Angel. Let’s see how much bigger that mouth of yours can get it.” 

“Wait, what do you mean halfway there?”

“Just like I said it babe. I might be horny but some kissing doesn’t get me fully hard.”

“Fuck.” 

Angel moaned loudly. “Fucking hell. You sure got ME fully hard now.” He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and softly tugged. “You’re gonna fill me up so fucking good.” Steve spread his legs some more and got comfortable in his position. Angel got a condom out of his back pocket and showed it to Steve. “Will this fit? or do you have your own?” Steve smiled. “I’ll get one of mine, darling.” He really didn’t want to get up. Angels mouth was so close to his cock now! he wanted to feel it. But the condom was necessary so Steve got up and walked to the bedroom.

When he came back seconds later Angel had taken off his jacket. He was still on his knees on the floor, waiting for Steve to return. Steve took his seat again and rolled the condom on his cock. “All yours.” he winked. Angel immediately bent forward and took Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve moaned. Shit, did he have a tongue piercing? Angel was still sucking at the tip but Steve decided it all wasn’t going quick enough. How much time did they have left anyway? He grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled him down on his cock, moving his hips up to get his cock fully in Angels mouth. Angel chocked and tried to push up. Steve felt like he just won the jackpot. “Oh no baby, you’re staying there. Thought you said you wouldn’t choke? But it’s okay. We’ll keep practising.” Angel moaned and relaxed. Good, Steve hadn’t crossed a line. He kept angel in place and started bucking his hips up. He really tried to take it easy on Angel but the delicious choking sounds drove him completely mad. He sped up his pace and Angel just gurgled and moaned more. “Fuck I’m gonna cum. Can I aim at your face?” Steve said. he let go of Angels hair and Angel pulled off. “Go for it.” he said. His voice rough from the throat fucking. Steve quickly pulled the condom off and jerked himself franticly. Angel leaned back and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Yea Steve had felt it right, the boy did have his tongue pierced. Steve jerked himself one more time and then spilled his load all over Angel’s face, not even aiming for his mouth. He wanted to coat the boy’s whole face in cum. Fuck, it was fucking beautiful. Angel with his eyes closed, some black streaks of mascara on his cheeks from choking on Steve’s dick and cum all over. “Fuck you look beautiful.” Steve breathed. Angel closed his mouth and wiped at his eyes with his shirt. “Your cock is a fucking monster.” He moaned. Suddenly Steve realised that he hadn’t even helped the boy cum. “How much time do we still have?” He asked. Angel looked at his watch. “About 7 minutes until you have to take me back.” Steve nodded. “Alright uhm, are you still hard?” Angel actually laughed at that. “Are you kidding me? This is the best face fuck I’ve ever had, I’m rock hard.” Steve tucked himself back in his pants and bent forward, lips to Angels ear. “Well, If you can cum in 7 minutes I’ll let you rub yourself off on my leg.” Angel quickly draped himself over Steve’s lap and pressed his crotch to his leg. “Yea that’s how you like me to finish? Humping your leg like a dog?” it was meant to sound mean or cocky but all Steve could hear was the arousal in his voice. “Yea, fuck yourself on my leg like the bitch you are.” It didn’t even take two minutes before Angel came in his pants, shuddering and moaning loudly.

The ride back was quiet. Steve had given Angel a towel to clean up his face but his pants were ruined for the night. He let Angel smoke in his car, decided fuck all and smoked one himself too. 

“So uh, am I allowed to tip you or something?” Steve asked when he stopped his car at the place he picked Angel up. Angel laughed, but in a mean way. Steve didn’t like that. “Was 225 an hour not expensive enough for you?” Steve shrugged. “I was very happy with the service, let me tip you.” Angel opened the car door. “Keep your tip, I don’t fucking need it.” he snapped. Steve grabbed Angels wrist before he could leave the car. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Do I still have a minute or is my time up? I’d like to kiss you before you go.” Angel pulled his arm loose. “Kiss my ass, dude, your time is up.” Steve grabbed his wrist again. “Don’t be such a brat. But yea I will kiss your ass, next time I come around and pick you up. I’ll kiss it so good you’ll cum untouched.” Angel actually gave him a bit of a smile. “I’ll remember that.” He gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek and left the car.


	2. A meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if people would like this but I'm glad it's not total flop! Hope you guys enjoy the 2nd chapter even though it's less explicit ;)

Tuesday, 07:30 AM

Steve groaned when his alarm woke him up. Damn, his head was hurting. he didn’t even drink that much last night, did he? it was the damn tequila, of course. He got out of bed and looked through his house to find some aspirin, but all he found was an empty strip. “Steve you have work today, what were you thinking last night?” he mumbled to himself. He dragged himself to his shower, set the temperature to cold. He couldn’t get last night out of his head. He had really needed that. They didn’t even get to fuck but damn, it was amazing. Steve had really, really needed that. he probably needed more than that, someone to actually call his Lover. A partner to come home to at the end of the day. but he didn’t have that so he took what he could get. he stepped under the cold shower and watched his boner slowly disappear. He didn’t have time to deal with that right now.

08:22 AM

Steve was sitting at his desk, preparing the lesson he was supposed to start in about 10 minutes, when Maxine walked into his classroom. “Hey Mr. Harrington? I uh, gave the note to my brother. he said he could make it today at four.” Steve looked up and gave her a smile. “Thank you, Max. I’ll see you both at four then.” Max nodded and left. Why did he have to plan this for today? He should have just picked a date at the end of the week. he really didn’t feel like staying even longer today with this headache. Now he had to prepare for that, great. There went his lunch break.

12:15 PM

“Steve, eat your lunch.” Robin said while poking at his cheek. “I’m not very hungry. I still have to prepare something for this afternoon anyway.” Steve replied without taking his eyes off the paper in front of him. Robin squinted at him. “Rough night, huh?” Steve shook his head. “No, what are you talking about? I’m just very busy right now.” Robin laughed at him. “You’re a terrible liar, Steve Harrington. This sandwich is your favourite, you always eat it straight away, no matter how busy you get. Also, that is like your fifth coffee today. I know a hangover when I see one.” Now Steve looked up. “Okay, you got me.” He said. Put his pen down and slowly unwrapped his sandwich. “So, who is she?” Robin asked. Steve was about to take a bite of his sandwich but paused. “What?” “The girl you had drinks with last night. You didn’t tell me you had a date! Also, on a Monday? You wild boy.” Steve laughed. “I uhm, it was just a random hook up. I didn’t know I had a date either.” He didn’t know if Robin bought it. Somehow she always knew when he wasn’t telling the truth. “So, was she hot?” Steve snorted. “Yea, very. Now leave me to this, I seriously need to prepare for this talk with Maxine’s brother.” Robin nodded. “So you got a hold of him, huh? That’s quicker than I thought. You got this, Dingus.” Yea, I got this. Steve thought, even though he felt like he was about to throw up. Damn sandwich.

04:02 PM

Steve was sitting at his desk again. he had his notes and Maxine’s grades neatly ordered on the table and put two chairs in front of his desk. he was ready to get this over with so he could finally go home and sleep off this terrible headache. He felt like he was getting old. Hangovers weren’t this bad when he was a teen, and he drank way more back then. There was a knock on the door and maxine’s face appeared from between a crack. “Mr Harrington? Can we come in?” She had been crying, Steve could see it on her face. “Yea, come in.” he said. She opened the door fully and walked in, her brother right behind her. No way, it couldn’t be. “T-that’s your brother?” Was the only thing he could say. Real smooth, Steve. Maxine frowned. “Uh, yea? I know he looks young but he’s eighteen! He’s my legal guardian, I swear!” Steve held up his hands. “I believe you, calm down! Sorry I just eh,” he took a deep breath. “You two don’t look alike.” Nice save, Steve. Maxine shrugged and sat down in a chair. “he’s my stepbrother, I guess that’s why.” Steve still hadn’t looked Angel in the eye, but he would have to eventually. he scraped his throat. “Hi, I’m Steve Harrington, Maxine’s English teacher. Glad you could make it.” he held out his hand, heart beating fast, “Hi, I’m Billy.” the familiar blonde said. He shook Steve’s hand quickly and sat down in his chair, slight blush on his cheeks. “Billy.” Steve repeated. Maxine gave him a weird look. “Yea so, I’m Steve. Her teacher. Uh, let’s discuss Maxine’s grades.” Steve sat down and collected all his papers. he couldn’t believe this was happening. This had to be some weird hangover dream. “It’s Max.” Angel, no Billy, said. “What?” He pointed at his sister. “Call her Max.”

Having Max present made the conversation better and worse at the same time. In the end they figured something out for Max. She would go to counselling even though she really didn’t want to, Steve would tutor her on Thursday’s and Billy would be in once every three weeks to discuss the progress.

“Hey, Max? Thank you so much for being here. I’m glad we can work things out for you. Could I talk to your brother in private now though?” Steve said. “Sure.” Max said. She turned to Billy. “I’ll be in the car.”

“So uh, I saw she has been crying, is she okay?” Steve asked Billy after Max left. Billy rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine. We just spent like an hour discussing her, don’t act like I’m still here because you wanna talk about Max.” “Oh, then what do I wanna talk about, Billy?”

“Don’t say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

“Steve, stop it.”

“Oh, you want me to call you Angel then?”

“Steve stop being a bitch about my name. The fuck? Did you really think I would be whoring myself out with my real name?”

“This isn’t about your name, Billy.”

“Then what is it about, Steve?”

Steve wasn’t sure what this was about. He just wanted to talk to Billy. Steve hated to admit it but the boy had been on his mind all day. He still couldn’t believe he was sitting in front of him now. He should have never gone to that street. This was probably number 3 on his list of giant fuck ups. “So uh, you’re eighteen.” Steve tried. “Oh, so this is about my age now?” Billy replied. “Who cares, Steve? I’m legal. Who cares that you’re like ten years older. I have clients older than you.” The boy crossed his arms and looked out of the window. “Well, I’m a little more than 10 years older than you but thanks, I guess. So does Max know?” Billy got up so fast his chair fell over. He grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. “Listen here, Max doesn’t know the specifics and she doesn’t have to. If you do anything to take her away from me I will end your career. Trust me Steve, nobody will hire some pervert that picks up whores on a school night.” Billy was fuming, and Steve knew he meant the threat. He had to stay calm though. He didn’t know what this whole situation was going to mean for the future, but he knew that he still wanted Billy in his future, preferably as more than just one of his student’s guardian. “Calm down, Billy. I won’t take Max away from you. I was just asking, jeez!” Billy let go of him. “Well mind your business.” He growled before stomping towards the door. “Billy! Get back here.” Billy turned around. “Why? We’re done talking.” Steve shook his head. “No we’re not. Get back here and sit down. That’s on order.” Billy laughed hysterically. “An order?” I’m not on the clock, Harrington. You’re not paying. You don’t get to order me around.” Steve got up and sat on top of his desk. “Billy boy, sweet angel, please listen to what I have to say?” Steve wasn’t sure where all of this confidence was coming from but he didn’t mind it at all. He needed this confidence, especially since Billy looked like he was about to punch something, or someone. “What did you call me?” He hissed. He walked towards Steve and stopped right in front of him, fist raised. “Am I still allowed to pick you up one of these days and eat your ass? or is that a no-go now you know I’m Max’s teacher?” Billy poked him in the chest. “You are so very lucky you are hot, Harrington.”

“So I am Harrington now? What happened to sir?”

“Don’t test me.”

“I know you’re liking this, Billy.”

“Oh yea?”

“Yea. You would have punched me already if you didn’t.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Well, hit me if I’m wrong.”

Billy tightened his fist again. What was Steve thinking? What if Billy didn’t actually like this and Steve had just given him a reason to really hit him? But Billy hesitated. Steve knew enough.

“So when am I eating your ass then?” Steve asked. Billy let his fist drop and took a few steps back. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. “I could take you home tonight.” Steve suggested. Billy rolled his eyes. “I might be a whore but I’m not that easy. I’m coming to your place, you’re paying. Don’t act like you’re the shit, Harrington.” Steve looked Billy up and down. “Your dick thinks otherwise.” Billy looked down. “Well, my dick is just some dumb bitch that perks up at the idea of ass eating. He doesn’t represent me.” Steve laughed at that, really loud even. This whole situation was just hysterical. He was talking dirty with some kid in his classroom, while his student was outside waiting! He was talking dirty with some kid in his classroom, shit. He could lose his job over this. What time was it anyway? “Well Billy, you’re dismissed. I’ll see you soon I guess.” Billy huffed. “Can’t fucking wait.” He said sarcastically while stomping away. 

Steve couldn’t believe what he had done. What he was currently still doing. Or well, trying to do at least. he knew that this should be the end of it and that he shouldn’t drive by that street ever again, but somehow he just couldn’t do that. Not yet at least.

05:13 PM

“Well look who finally showed up! Have you been talking shit about me?” Max asked Billy when he entered the car. “Shut up, Max.” Max let her mouth fall open. “Oh, so in front of mr. Harrington you play the nice caring brother but now you just yell at me like that?” 

“I wasn’t yelling.” 

“Well you almost were. What’s up anyway? You’re face is all red and you’re being a pain in the ass. Did you fight with my teacher?” 

“Yea I punched that dickhead in the face. That what you wanna hear?”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yea I didn’t. I should’ve though. What an arrogant prick.”

“He’s my favourite teacher Billy, don’t talk about him like that!”

“Well he can’t be your favourite teacher anymore.”

“What? Why not? Who are you to decide?”

“I said he can’t be your favourite teacher anymore!”

“Billy you are such a child!”

06:32 PM

“Max, I made you dinner. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Billy said while entering her room. Max looked up from the comic she was reading. “Apology accepted.” She mumbled. Billy wasn’t sure if she actually meant it but this was just how the did it. Apologise and accept, even if neither means it. Then don’t talk about it again. “I’m going to work early tonight, will you be okay?” Max sighed. “Early, like now? You said we could play a game.” She pouted. Billy shrugged. “Someone’s gotta pay the bills. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Billy was ready to leave until suddenly Max yelled; “You know, this isn’t fair! You’re either sleeping or working and you won’t even tell me why your job has weird hours like this! You’re abandoning me! Just like mom and Neil!” Billy froze. Did she mean that? Was he really that terrible? “You take that back, Max.” he said, voice shaking. “it really feels like you’re abandoning me though! You leave every time to work and work and work! Some shady job I can’t even know anything about! I just want to know, Billy. I don’t care if it’s illegal. I just want to know you’re really working and not just abandoning me because you can’t stand me!” Billy broke down. He took off his shoes and jacket and walked back to Max’s room. “I’m really working, Max, I promise.” He sat down on the edge of her bed. “I just can’t tell you what I do. The less you know the better. But I’m working, Max, for us! To pay for this house and your school!” Max looked at him with big eyes. She wasn’t used to seeing her brother cry. “I’m sorry Billy. You’re good to me, even though you always yell at me. I shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry!” Billy laid his head in her lap and hid his face in her bedsheets. He didn’t really know what to say or do. He was stuck inside his own head, thinking about how terrible he had treated Max the past few months. She wasn’t the one who he was mad at. He was Mad at Susan for being such a coward and leaving her daughter behind. Mad at Neil for every hit, every nasty word and every panic attack. And he was mad at Neil for leaving both of them behind. But he was also happy Neil had left them behind. He was finally free. Free from the mean words and hard fists. Max gently stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more explicit tho hehe

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Steelheart, check it out!


End file.
